The present invention relates to a hinge mechanism used as a support member for a rotatable moving member, such as a door and the like.
The hinge member used as a support member for a rotatable door is formed so that a gap does not exist between the door opening and the hinge member when the door is closed, so there was a drawback that a finger might be caught between the door opening and the hinge member during operation of the door.
The present invention provides a hinge member having a guard mechanism by providing a shock absorber between a door opening, which is a fixing member, and a door, which is a moving body.
A hinge member of the present invention for rotatably mounting a moving member to a fixed member includes a support plate provided with a mounting means for mounting to the fixed member, and a hinge flange provided with a mounting means for mounting to the moving member. The support plate and the hinge flange are rotatably connected so as to pivot around a hinge pin.
The hinge flange is provided with a first hinge flange connected to the hinge pin, and a second hinge flange provided with a mounting means for mounting to the moving member, wherein the second hinge flange is provided in right angle to the first flange.
The first hinge flange forms a gap between the fixed member and the moving member.
Also, the second hinge flange is equipped with a sealing member made of a flexible material, and a mounting means for mounting to the moving member. The sealing member has a length size larger than the length size of the first hinge flange, and has the composition of sealing the gap between the fixed member and the moving member.